My Little Pony: Amnesia
by NamineLovedTheDream
Summary: We've seen ponies in fear, Sleepless in Ponyville gave us that. But, how far can one take it?


Amnesia: The Dark Descent (c) Frictional Games

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (c) Hasbro

Inspired by My Little Amnesia, and My Little Amnesia: Friendship is Horrifying.

This is my own attempt at a horror story. This has most likely been done before, but I'm trying something different with it. You may see references to other fanfictions in this. Those will be noted at the top and any hoofnotes toward the end. Enjoy.

* * *

"Huh?...Where am I?...What is this place?...Rarity? Fluttershy? Where is everypony?" Twilight Sparkle awoke in a dark, strange room. Of exactly where, that she was uncertain of. She attempted to summon a glimmer of light from her horn, but failed. "My magic…why isn't it working?" She reached up and touched her forehead. "What? My horn!? Where - ?" She moved her hoof, then gasped. "What is this – this sensation? I need to find a light."

She felt about for a lamp or candle. She felt soft sheets and a quilt; down pillows; and engraved wooden posts. "A bed? How did I get in this?" Beside the bed was a nightstand. She threw open the drawer; something clanged inside. She grabbed the object, dumped its contents onto the bed – a bit of flint falling out – and clicked the stones together. "A spark!" She found a candle on the stand and lit the wick.

Twilight had awoken in an elegant bedroom dressed in earthly tones. She stood, finding she could balance on two hooves. She crossed to the window with candle in hand. The world outside was dark and foreboding – unwelcoming. When she looked up, her reflection startled her. She nearly dropped the candlestick. "What in Equestria…?"

The sensation had not been her hoof, but fingers. Somehow, she had transformed. She was human. Her hair was the same indigo, pink and purple it had been; her skin was a shade of lavender; her eyes the same purple; and, where her horn had been, was her cutie mark. She wore an outfit that fit like a glove – a long skirt reaching almost to the floor, a vest with gold buttons, a white shirt with ruffles on the collar and wrists. "How is this possible?" She shook her head. "I'll have time to figure this out later. Right now, I have to find something brighter than this, then the girls." She searched the room for anything else useful. Hanging on long mirror was a belt able to hold various items along it and a small pouch. She wrapped it around her waist, allowing the pouch to hang on her hip. Within some of the drawers, she had found three more of the cylinders (known as tinderboxes). The slots on the belt held each nicely. Upon opening a large chest, she found a lantern and a small container of oil. "This should be handy."

Twilight filled the lantern, lit the wick, and looked about one last time. On the door was a note written on frayed, stained paper.

**Welcome, dear ponies, to my humble abode.**

** I can see the potion I slipped into the feast was a success. With your new found appearance, I hope it isn't too much for you. I took the liberty of preparing outfits and accommodations for each of you. My servants dressed you before returning to their duties. As for why you are here, you must find the truth for yourselves. Whether you find each other or not is entirely up to you – and whether you make it without any further alterations.**

"What does that mean? Further alterations?" She carefully rolled up the parchment and stuck it in her pouch. A scream rattled Twilight. "That was Rarity!" She threw open the door and hurried into the hall – tripping on her skirt in the process. She got to her feet, reached for the lantern (which had rolled a couple feet from her – and turned up the light. She gasped at the trail of blood leading one way down the hallway. "Rarity?" she whispered.

She made her way down the hall, unsure of what awaited her. At the end, a door lay shattered, still attached to its hinges. She tiptoed over it and up a staircase to a small tower. The room at the top was set up similar to the Carousel Boutique. Sketches of their outfits littered the walls; fabrics lay stacked on a table; buttons and clasps in a glass jar off on a shelf. A soft cry caught her ear. Twilight raised her lantern and walked toward the sound. She grasped the handle on a boudoir and slowly opened it.

"Stay back," a pale woman shouted. Twilight almost didn't recognize her. Her purple hair in curls and the diamonds on her forehead made her pause.

"Rarity," she smiled and knelt down to her. "Rarity, its me." Rarity opened her eyes and say the cutie mark.

"Twilight?" She nodded. Rarity threw her arms around the girl. She backed up, comforted by her friend. "What happened to you?"

"It's happened to all of us. Something in what we ate has changed us."

"Well, I do say, I don't mind the new appearance…and the outfits are very well tailored." Rarity stepped out of the boudoir and looked over her clothes. She wore black pants which tucked into a pair of high boots; a white shirt with a swooped collar and dark ribbon clasped by a jewel; and a vest. The same belt as Twilight hung from hip to hip.

"Enough about the clothes. We need to find the others." She took Rarity's hand and they left the tower.

The halls were pitch black. Any door they attempted appeared locked. Rarity glanced out at the forest below, seeing a light bobbing through the brush. A growl in the shadows startled them. "What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Whatever came after me," Rarity answered. The growl grew louder, the unknown creature ever closer. Twilight grabbed a door handle and pushed. They ducked into the room, pushing against the door, and listened. The creature paused only a moment, then passed on. They peeked out only a second, stepped out – a roar echoed down the hall. They ran for an exit, hurtling the stairs and slamming the door behind them.

* * *

In the dark cellar below, Fluttershy awakened. She looked about nervously as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "T-T-T-Twilight? Pinkie Pie? R-Rainbow Dash? Anypony?" The shifting of wood and stone caused her to yelp. She slowly got to her feet. "Okay. I'm ready to go home now."

She had awakened in the servants' quarters in the wine cellar. The alcohol dripped from one or two casks. Rats scurried about in the darkness. "Hello?" The rats and bugs did not answer. In the center, above a table, was a hanging lamp. On it was a belt with a pouch. "Okay, Fluttershy. You can do this. Just put one hoof in front –" She fell to the floor, having tripped over her skirt. "Huh?" Barely able to see, she crawled along the wall into the light. She examined herself over – pale yellow skin, her hair still long and pink, new feet, new clothes. "What's happened to me?" She shook her head. "This is no time to panic."

She climbed up onto the table to reach the lamp. "I have to find the others. I just hope their okay." She unhooked it from its hanging, climbed down, wrapped the belt around her waist and began her search. The walls around the room were lined with wine racks and large casks. Rats ran from the light. She trembled in her boots. She clutched her coat close to her, ruffles peeking out at the wrists. She went from door to door, corridor to corridor, and soon found herself going in circles. Her lantern began to flicker.

"Oh no. Please don't go out." The light faded. A thud in the darkness startled her. She dropped the lantern and hid behind a pile of rocks caved in from the wall in the corridor. A shadow began to pass by her, tripping beside her. She squeaked and cringed. It sat up, grabbed the lantern, and the light came back to life.

"Fluttershy?" came a voice. Fluttershy opened her eyes. A woman with pale blue skin and rainbow hair stared at her. She was dressed in pants, high boots, a vest and men's shirt.

"Rainbow Dash," she smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy to see you."

"It _is_ you." She grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her off a bit. "What are you doing down here?"

"I don't know what's happened. Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure. Twilight would know." Rainbow helped Fluttershy to her feet, and the two set off. Rainbow led the way as the hallways split and Fluttershy was very much confused.

"How do you know which way to go?" She pointed to the walls. "X"s marked certain stones along the corridors.

"I marked where I've been with some chalk I found." Rainbow smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get out." A growling caught Fluttershy's ear. It was coming from behind them, and approaching quickly. "What's wrong?"

"We need to hide." Two feet away on either side were cubby holes which held candles and, to their surprise, skulls stripped of flesh and muscle. She froze.

"Come on." Rainbow pushed her into a lower cubby, turned off the lantern, and climbed above. Whatever had been released grew louder within moments. Fluttershy covered her mouth to not draw attention. The unknown shape passed quickly – silence – then the smashing of a door. Rainbow climbed out, relit the lantern, and pulled her friend out. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Let's not stick around." She pulled her friend down the corridor to the smashed door. "Look." Torches lit the staircase leading up. They followed the stairs to a large, open entry hall.

* * *

Screams echoed in the dark night; the rustling grass and brush deafened the ears. Pinkie Pie panted, blindly searching for somepony. Her dress snagged on outstretched branches; her hair caught at least a dozen times – yanking hair from her head. She stumbled into a small campsite set up in a clearing. The fire was a comfort from the changes she had awoken to discover. Her hair was deflated – straight and holding leaves and sticks. Prickers and thistles clung to the hem of her skirt. Her feet bled, having lost her shoes somewhere in the panic. She huddled into a ball close to the fire pit. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She had been told to giggle in the scary moment, but with no pony else to laugh with her and in too much pain and panic, she couldn't find the courage to laugh. She glanced over at a pack open near a crate. She crawled over and dumped the contents. Tinderboxes, a small bottle of oil, and lantern rolled onto the ground. A small smile crept across her lips. A belt with a pouch sat beside the pack in the grass.

"This…could be useful," she said to herself. Three tinderboxes slipped into the holders, the bottle into the pouch, and held the lantern close. Beside the bed, a pair of short boots sat at the foot. "Well, they're not being used." Pinkie tore part of her skirt and bandaged her feet before slipping the boots over her feet. With the adrenaline wearing off, she had time to adjust and look herself over. Her new body was far different, yet she had learned to use it so quickly. Then again, she was used to being on two hooves for a number of events or moments that had called for it. The dark blue dress fit like a glove; but its design was unfamiliar – and far too simple for Rarity to have sewn. "Rarity! The girls!"

It was then she realized none of the others had been around. She was alone. Pinkie stared at the fire, worrying over her friends. She gathered her courage, lit the lantern, and returned to the forest. She searched under a partial moon. "Wait," she said to herself. "It was night when we arrived at dinner. Rarity commented on the moon…How long have we..?" Pinkie spotted a light through an opening in the trees. It was bouncing, moving – "Windows! The mansion! The girls!" Hope rose in her heart.

She ran for the light. Once out of the tall grass, she crashed into the gate and onto her face. She had fallen into the garden. She smiled seeing the door only feet away. She got to her feet, ready to sprint – two arms grabbed and one hand covered her mouth. She struggled trying to scream.

"Calm down, sugarcube," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. She paused and turned around. She knew the blond hair and freckles before her.

"Applejack," Pinkie smiled. "I'm so glad I found –"

"Shh." Applejack grabbed the lantern and put it out. She pushed her friend against the fence. "Be very quiet."

In the darkness, something – an unknown shape – growled and trudged just outside the garden fence. Pinkie tried to control her breathing. The clouds above began to drift, allowing the moon to peak out. "When I say," Applejack whispered, "run for the door." Pinkie nodded, and clutched her friend's hand tightly. As the moonlight fell on the garden, they sprinted to the mansion doors, locking them tightly shut. Pinkie fell to the floor, able to breathe.

MY LITTLE PONY: AMNESIA

Equestria is a land many of you reading are now familiar with. It is a land of many little towns, villages, royalty, nobility, Earth ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus, and the occasional Alicorn*. However, outside its borders are lands yet to be discovered and named. Perhaps it is best. You see, beyond the borders are the stories which keep foals listening to their parents, fillies from adventuring out past their bedtime, and have led to many a missing pony due to creatures they fear. What is it they fear? The Dark? Headless horses? The Everfree where creatures live untamed by any hoof? What of its secrets?

The ponies once feared Nightmare Moon, a mare imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years for threatening to plunge the world into eternal night; now, she is once again the fair and wiser Princess Luna. Discord, unintentionally freed by three fillies, was Chaos incarnate; he was returned to stone and, eventually, transformed by the Pony of Kindness to use his powers differently. One of their land lives among the untamed and embraces. They use the signs of the untamed to determine Zap Apple Season and what silly dangers to avoid. So, what is there left to fear?

I can tell you of a couple, but you would not believe me. See, they are the dangers others do not see for we do not let them. They are the dangers that make up our nightmares, our dark secrets and fantasies. They are the dangers only humans can create. What is a human? Isn't it you? The one reading this? Are you not human? Have you not had your own fantasies and nightmares that scare you sometimes? Let us see if it stands true for our subjects.

Do you still wish to continue? Yes/No

* * *

Note- Alicorn: term used to describe a pony with the traits of Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorns. Tend to have much larger wings than Pegasus, and appear to be a representation of royalty. Very little is known about the transformation to Alicorn from any state as no information is provided on the first. According to some Mythological Creature guides, the term "Alicorn" refers to the horn of a unicorn as it is used in potion making; the correct term for the creature itself is "Ethiopian Pegasus" with is a winged unicorn.


End file.
